Zane Almquist
First Name Zane Last Name Almquist Imvu Username IIIZaneIII Age 23 Personality/Behavior Zane is the only Prisoner that was selected to work with Felicity Hawthorne as an Overseer, and it has been this way for over a millennia now. Zane has an enigmatic persona and doesn't take too kindly to others. He has a low tolerance for liabilities and has the freedom to act in what ever way he wants, though he does not abuse this privilege. He trusts no one, but he abides by given authoritative orders. He has a hidden sense of justice that rarely shows. As volatile and hostile Zane may be, his coworker, Felicity, is a factor to Zane's usual calm composure. Fears/Phobias Vulnerability. Reason Of Death Murdered. Sins He was an accomplice of the very woman that was the cause of his death. He did the craziest favors for the woman he loved, no matter how immoral. Background Info At Zane's coming of age, he had begun his new and independent life by moving into the city for school and looked for exciting experiences in the meantime. He tasted every cup of coffee in every coffee shop that he would pass by. Zane was open, charming, and a very sociable character in his city life. During his coffee shop adventure, he met a beautiful woman who worked in one of the shops. Her name was Scarlett. She was smart, cunning, witty, and mysterious in a way that piqued Zane's interests. Zane began visiting Scarlett almost every day and inevitably fell in love with her after he took her out on a couple dates and spoke with her over the phone after a long day. He thought it a little strange, however, when Scarlett would ask Zane to do small favors that were out of the norm: such as taking staples, ripping off the corner pieces of cardboard boxes, etc. Though, Zane didn't think about the underlying messages nor took notice that Scarlett had him under her control. At first, Scarlett was the most perfect lover that any man could ask for.Zane wasted no time in opening his heart to her, showering her with love, and her returning his love (only to be a ruse). Zane was unaware of how used he was. Scarlett wanted to be Zane's only number one priority in his life, and expressed it by saying how she'd do anything for him; causing him to agree to her in return. After that pledge, Zane noticed a change in behavior in Scarlett. She was distant and mysterious, and would only call Zane to deliver or get rid of some "packages." One day he had the courage to ask her what were in the packages. She casually replied that they were 'unnecessary people.' At this point, Zane was blind and too trusting of Scarlett's judgement and ways. Thus, Zane trusted and believed in her decision, regardless and did what he was told. As years passed and time went on with the never changing behaviors of Zane being an accomplice to Scarlett, and Zane being head over heels for her. It was nearing the day of exams at Zane's university to become a certified lawyer and Zane needed to study with everything he has. On a cold winter night, Scarlett had called Zane in need of his help for a "delivery," and he, regretfully, denied. Zane was expecting a sad and reasonable response, but Scarlett lashed out at Zane over the phone. He heard glass breaking and Scarlett scream over her end and he immediately ran to the coffee shop. It was 3 A.M, bone chilling, and eerily quiet when he ran and the streets were empty. He knew something was wrong. Once there, he found that the shop was trashed and he ran inside, frantically calling out to her, in fear that he lost her to kidnappers. Zane had barely drew a breath when he felt a warm and sticky substance flowing from his chest, followed by the tip of a blade. His eyes began to blur as he turned to face his killer; what welcomed his sights was a familiar smile with a voice only he could recognize, "You were never necessary to begin with," were Scarlett's last departing words.